My Ex
by anakambigu
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata akan bercerai, karena itu Naruto berusaha kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura. Tanpa ia tahu kalau Sakura sebenarnya sudah bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Di sisi lain, Sasuke juga menyembunyikan suatu rahasia dari Sakura. Apakah itu? NaruSakuSasuHinaNaru. LEMON in next chap! REVIEW PLEASE! Fanfic khusus buat para reviewer yang bilang saya itu HINATA HATER.


**"NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI."**

.

.

.

"Chapter 1"

.

.

.

Seperti pagi biasanya, Sakura selalu berdoa sebelum berangkat bekerja. Berdoa agar kali ini ia tidak mendapatkan klien dengan kasus berat. Klien dengan kasus perceraian saja kalau bisa. Karena kalau klien yang harus ia bela di pengadilan adalah seorang penjahat maka ia akan pusing tujuh keliling seperti bulan lalu. Karena pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara, tentu saja ia harus membela kliennya walau penjahat sekalipun. Tapi sisi kemanusiaannya kadang berteriak bahwa semua yang ia lakukan salah.

Begitu sampai di tempat kerjanya, Sakura sudah disambut senyum manis sekretarisnya, Ino Yamanaka. "Pagi Nona Pengacara, semoga hari ini tidak melelahkan ya? Ada klien untukmu di dalam."

Sakura menghela napas. "Kali ini apa? Bukan penjahat lagi kan kuharap?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"Kurasa bukan. Ia terlihat seperti pria baik-baik. Ngomong-ngomong ia membawa anaknya juga."

"Eh?" Sakura mengernyit. "Shh... aneh." Terlepas dari kebingungannya, akhirnya Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Begitu menutup pintu, langkah kaki Sakura berhenti. Mata hijaunya membesar saat melihat laki-laki yang sedang menyuruh anaknya diam tersebut.

"Boruto, jangan nakal," ucap laki-laki itu sambil menarik laki-laki mungil di sebelahnya dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali di sebelahnya.

Sakura yang merasa kehadirannya tidak disadari kliennya akhirnya angkat bicara. "Err... selamat pagi."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu akhirnya menoleh dan segera berdiri. Wajahnya menampilkan senyuman lebar sama seperti senyuman yang Sakura sering lihat dulu. "Pagi, Sakura. Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Sakura berusaha membalas senyuman laki-laki itu walau sebenarnya dia agak enggan membalasnya. "Hm... iya, lumayan," sahut Sakura kemudian duduk di sofa dan mempersilahkan Naruto agar duduk kembali.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menghembuskan napas kecil agar rasa menyakitkan di hatinya menghilang. "Sudah lama sekali ya? Lima tahun mungkin?" tanya Sakura basa-basi sambil mengingat kapan pertemuan terakhir mereka. Yah, sebuah pertemuan yang tidak ingin diingat oleh Sakura. Pertemuan terakhir mereka hanya membuat hati Sakura sakit.

Naruto meringis. "Iya, lima tahun kurasa." Entah mengapa tatapan Naruto terlihat sendu. "Ah iya, Boruto, ayo perkenalkan dirimu," tambahnya sambil membimbing Boruto untuk mendekati Sakura.

Laki-laki mungil yang baru berumur empat tahun itu mendekati Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Halo Bibi, namaku Boruto," ucapnya fasih.

Sakura segera tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Boruto yang menurutnya sangat imut itu. Saat itu juga rasa tidak nyamannya akan kehadiran Naruto menghilang seketika. "Hai juga Boruto, kau bisa memanggilku bibi Sakura," ucap Sakura sambil menjabat tangan Boruto.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Naruto segera membawa Boruto duduk di atas pangkuannya. Boruto terlihat manis, mata birunya terus menjelajahi seisi ruangan kerja Sakura. Sakura masih saja tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Boruto sampai akhirnya suara Naruto berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Jadi, Sakura, hari ini aku ingin minta tolong padamu. Aku tahu hubungan kita berakhir tidak baik dulu. Tapi kau masih menganggapku teman kan?" tanya Naruto harap-harap cemas.

Kalau saja Sakura boleh bersikap seperti seorang ABG, maka ia akan menjawab lantang dengan kata TIDAK yang diitalic, dibold, dan diunderline sekaligus. Bagi Sakura, Naruto adalah orang yang cukup memberikan pengalaman berarti bagi kehidupan percintaannya.

Awalnya, mereka hanya berteman kemudian menjadi sangat akrab saat Naruto putus dengan pacarnya. Hubungan akrab itu berjalan hampir selama setahun lebih. Saat itu, Sakura tahu kalau tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai akhirnya Naruto menyatakan perasaan padanya karena saat itu mereka berdua sama-sama sadar kalau mereka saling menyukai. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghilang beberapa hari, tak ada pesan selamat pagi ataupun telepon menanyakan Sakura sudah makan atau belum bahkan pesan Sakura hanya dibalas sekadarnya.

Ada rasa aneh yang menyerang Sakura saat itu. Mungkinkah dirinya yang selama ini telah salah mengartikan perhatian Naruto? Jangan-jangan sikap Naruto kepada temannya memang seperti itu? Hingga pada akhirnya sebuah status di media sosial Naruto membuat Sakura tertohok. Sebuah status yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia telah kembali lagi bersama dengan mantan pacarnya lengkap berisi dengan foto Naruto dan mantan pacarnya berduaan.

Saat itulah Sakura sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang selama ini salah paham. Harga dirinya menolak untuk mengakui hal tersebut, karena itulah sekarang Sakura harus bersikap seperti biasa dan menganggap semua itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Sakura menampilkan senyum manis di wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan hubungan yang berakhir tidak baik?" tanya Sakura balik. "Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah tidak mengganggapku sebagai teman lagi?" tambahnya berusaha berkelakar.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura, detik itu juga Naruto mengerti kalau Sakura mengganggap hubungan dekat mereka dulu hanyalah hubungan pertemanan biasa. "Haha... tidak, tidak, bukan begitu, Sakura."

"Apanya yang bukan begitu? Kau bahkan tidak mengundangku ke upacara pernikahanmu. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau ingin menyombongkan dirimu bahwa kau sudah memiliki anak yang manis seperti ini?" ucap Sakura panjang lebar demi membalaskan rasa kesalnya pada laki-laki yang dulu pernah ia sukai itu. Melihat Naruto yang salah tingkah, Sakura malah tertawa kecil karena balas dendamnya berhasil. "Ya ampun, aku hanya bercanda, Naruto."

Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar. "Leluconmu terdengar tidak seperti lelucon," balas Naruto.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu banyak basa-basi. Jadi, ada perlu apa kau menemuiku? Kuharap kau sedang tidak terlibat dengan urusan hukum," ucap Sakura menutup topik masa lalu mereka.

Naruto menghembuskan napas lega sejenak karena akhirnya rasa tidak enak yang sejak tadi mengganggunya sudah hilang. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Naruto terus memperhatikan Sakura. Mata hijau gadis itu masih sama seperti dulu, mata yang selalu menampakkan keceriaan. Rambut merah mudanya sekarang dipotong pendek, Naruto tak memungkiri kalau sekarang Sakura terlihat lebih cantik dan segar.

Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan karma. Naruto dulu telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan gadis di hadapannya ini. Naruto yang sejak dulu bertekad untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan perempuan manapun, malah pada akhirnya menyakiti perasaan Sakura. Karena alasan itulah, Naruto akhirnya memilih pergi ke firma hukum tempat Sakura bekerja. Selain karena masalah pribadinya, ia juga ingin menjalin pertemanan kembali dengan Sakura.

"Jadi... begini," ucap Naruto membuka percakapan. Mata birunya sejenak melirik Boruto dan Sakura menyadari hal tersebut. "Aku ingin... aku ingin menggugat cerai istriku," lanjut Naruto sambil memandang mata hijau Sakura lekat-lekat.

Alis Sakura berkedut saat mendengar ucapan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tepat saat itu Ino masuk ke ruangan Sakura dan meletakkan secangkir teh untuk Sakura. Sakura segera mengarahkan perhatiannya ke Boruto. Gadis berumur 27 tahun itu bangun dan bersimpuh di hadapan pria mungil itu.

"Hmm... Boruto suka cokelat?" pertanyaan Sakura disambut dengan anggukan antusias Boruto. "Nah, kalau begitu bibi Ino akan memberikanmu cokelat, kau mau?" tanyanya lagi setelah sebelumnya memberikan isyarat dengan matanya ke arah Ino.

Ino yang mengerti akhirnya ikut menarik perhatian Boruto. "Jadi namamu Boruto? Ayo ikut bibi sebentar."

Boruto melirik ayahnya sebentar. Setelah Naruto mengangguk, Boruto segera berdiri dengan riang. "Ayo, mana cokelatnya?" tanyanya gembira sambil mengambit tangan Ino.

Sakura segera kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah Boruto menghilang di balik pintu. "Kau seharusnya tidak membicarakan hal seperti itu di depan anakmu. Dia masih kecil," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil beberapa berkas dari meja kerjanya. Begitu mendapatkan berkas yang ia cari, gadis itu segera kembali duduk di sofa.

"Pada akhirnya ia juga harus tahu, Sakura," balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

Alis Sakura berkedut. "Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi kau harus membicarakannya secara perlahan. Dia bisa saja menderita gangguan psikis. Kau mau Boruto seperti itu?"

Pada akhirnya Naruto mengalah. "Hmm... aku mengerti."

Sakura akhirnya menghembuskan napas. "Kalau begitu, sekarang bisa kita mulai? Sekarang aku akan mulai berbicara sebagai pengaramu. Maaf, tapi aku akan berbicara formal, Naruto."

"Baik, mohon bantuanmu."

"Iya, saya mengerti, Tuan Uzumaki," sahut Sakura yang telah mengubah gaya bahasanya.

Pembicaraan mengenai proses perceraian itu berjalan lancar. Sebagai seorang pengacara, tentu saja Sakura harus bersikap profesional walau sebenarnya hatinya berkata lain. Sebenarnya saat Naruto mengatakan akan bercerai barusan, ada perasaan senang yang muncul secara mendadak di hati Sakura. Ya, dia senang karena Naruto sudah menerima hukuman akibat mencampakannya dulu.

"Nah, ini berkas yang harus kalian berdua tandatangani. Istri Anda sudah mencari pengacara?" tanya Sakura sebagai pertanyaan terakhir.

Naruto menerima amplop cokelat itu kemudian menatap Sakura kembali dengan wajah sendu. "Entahlah, aku bahkan sudah jarang bertemu dengannya." Sejenak suasana menjadi terasa canggung. "Ini sudah selesai, kan? Kita tidak perlu berbicara formal lagi, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

Senyum itu menulari Sakura. "Ya, tentu, Naruto."

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, Sakura kemudian mengantar Naruto keluar dari ruangannya. Mereka berdua segera disambut oleh wajah menggemaskan Boruto yang sedang menggigit batang cokelatnya dengan ditemani Ino.

Boruto yang melihat ayahnya segera menuju ke arahnya. Naruto tersenyum sambil menggendong Boruto. Laki-laki setengah baya itu menoleh ke arah Ino dan menggangguk sekilas sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menjaga anaknya.

"Boruto, kau sudah dapat cokelatmu? Enak?" tanya Sakura sambil menoel pipi anak itu.

Boruto mengangguk dengan semangat sambil mengigit cokelatnya lagi.

"Nah, ayo kita pamitan dengan bibi Sakura," ajak Naruto.

Sakura memang sejak dulu suka sekali dengan anak kecil, karena itu dia jadi ingin berlama-lama bersama dengan Boruto. "Aku antar kalian sampai loby ya?"

"Eh?" Naruto sebenarnya ingin menolak permintaan Sakura tapi dia dengan cepat menahannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa kalau Sakura sedang mengulur-ulur waktu agar mereka bisa lebih lama bersama. Bolehkah ia berharap kalau Sakura masih memiliki perasaan kepadanya?

Akhirnya Naruto pun berjalan bersama dengan Sakura menuju loby yang berada di lantai dasar. Boruto dengan setia berada di gendongan ayahnya sambil sesekali melirik Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau membawa Boruto bersamamu?" Sakura sudah sejak tadi penasaran dan sekarang akhirnya ia bisa mengungkapkan pertanyaan itu.

Naruto menghela napas. Mata birunya seolah-olah menerawang. "Biasanya aku menitipkan dia di penitipan anak tapi hari ini kebetulan mereka libur dan ibuku nanti malam baru bisa menjaganya," terang Naruto. Ia sepertinya tidak perlu memberitahu Sakura perihal istrinya karena tadi Naruto sudah menjelaskan kalau istrinya sudah lama tidak memperhatikan dirinya dan Boruto. Itulah alasan utama kenapa ia akan menceraikan istrinya.

"Hmm... jadi sekarang kau akan mengajaknya ikut ke kantormu?" tanya Sakura seakan tidak percaya.

Naruto meringis sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Tidak ada cara lain, kan?"

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menghembuskan napas. "Memangnya tidak ada yang bisa kau mintai tolong untuk menjaganya? Adikmu mungkin? Atau teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"Karin sedang sibuk, Sakura. Teman-temanku yang lain juga rasanya sulit dimintai tolong," sahut Naruto. "Aku tidak menyangka kau masih ingat kalau aku punya adik," lanjut Naruto.

Sekilas Naruto dapat melihat kekagetan Sakura karena ia melontarkan kalimat seperti tadi. Dalam hati Sakura hanya bisa meringis. Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa? Kalau dulu yang aku lakukan hanya mencari tahu tentangmu saja? Ucapnya dalam hati.

Tidak ingin Naruto kembali mengungkit masalah itu, Sakura segera mencari topik lain. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau Boruto ikut denganku? Sebenarnya hari ini aku tidak ada janji bertemu dengan klien, jadi setelah ini aku bisa langsung pulang."

Mata biru Naruto membesar karena tidak menyangka akan ada perkembangan seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Setengah dari dirinya ingin menolak karena merasa tidak enak tapi setengahnya lagi mengiyakan saran Sakura karena dengan begitu ia punya alasan untuk bertemu dengan Sakura lagi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa menawarkan hal seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan dia masih mengharapkan hubungan mereka yang seperti dulu? Mungkinkah rasa itu kembali lagi?

"Aku ikut bibi Sakura ya, Yah," ucap Boruto tiba-tiba. Anak laki-laki yang memiliki rupa sama dengan ayahnya itu meminta turun. Setelah kakinya menapak di lantai, ia segera meraih tangan Sakura. "Aku ikut bibi Sakura yaa..." pintanya lagi dengan wajah memelas.

Naruto menatap Sakura kembali. "Benar tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

"Tenang saja, aku suka anak kecil. Kau tahu itu, kan?" balas Sakura senang saat Boruto mengayun-ngayunkan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam.

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lagi, kalau begitu tolong jaga dia, nanti sore aku akan menjemputnya," ucap Naruto akhirnya.

"Tentu, nanti aku akan mengirim alamat apartemenku padamu," balas Sakura.

.

.

.

Rasanya sudah lama Sakura tidak merasakan hal seperti ini lagi. Hari ini ia benar-benar merasa kalau waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Padahal rasanya ia baru saja bertemu Boruto, tapi sekarang anak menggemaskan itu sudah dijemput oleh ayahnya sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

"Hahh... lelahnya. Anak itu benar-benar tidak bisa diam," ucap Sakura sambil mengenang hal apa saja yang ia lakukan bersama Boruto sepanjang siang. Mereka pergi ke taman bermain sampai sore kemudian berakhir di aparteman Sakura. Boruto yang seakan-akan tidak pernah kehabisan energi itu tetap bisa mengoceh banyak hal. Sakura yang sudah kelelahan bahkan tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Ia terlalu senang dengan anak itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada bunyi seperti ada seseorang yang menekan password pintu apartemennya dari luar. Mendengar pintu apartemennya dibuka oleh seseorang, Sakura tetap berdiam diri di ruang tengah. Ia bahkan sengaja memejamkan matanya sambil duduk bersandar di sofa.

Tak berselang beberapa lama, ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya dan segera mengecup pipi Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang baru saja menciumnya. "Hai," sapanya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyeringai. "Apa begitu caramu menyapa tunanganmu sendiri, hn?" kali ini tangan laki-laki itu mengelus lembut wajah Sakura.

Wajah Sakura segera merona karena perlakuan tunangannya. "Kalau begitu kau mau apa, Sasuke?"

Laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu diam seakan berpikir. "Hn, aku mau-"

Belum selesai Sasuke menjawab, mulutnya sudah lebih dulu dibungkam dengan bibir Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum saat Sakura berani menciumnya terlebih dulu. Di detik berikutnya, Sasuke segera mengambil alih permainan mereka.

Ciuman yang tadi hanya berupa ciuman biasa itu seketika langsung berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut. Kedua sejoli itu masing-masing menutup kedua matanya dan saling memeluk agar ciuman mereka terasa lebih intensif.

"Hmm," geram Sakura saat Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengemutnya. Sasuke memang suka sekali mencumbui bibir bawah Sakura secara berlabihan.

Belum ada satu menit mereka berciuman tapi hawa di sekitar mereka sudah memanas. Sasuke menghentikan kulumannya saat ia membutuhkan oksigen untuk kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka. "Sakura..."

"Sas-" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke sudah kembali menciumnya. Kali ini permainan bibir itu diikuti dengan lidah. Lidah hangat Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa merasakan bibir Sakura seakan tidak pernah puas dengan rasanya.

"Hmm... hnnmm," desah Sakura ketika lidah Sasuke menari-nari di langit-langit bibirnya. Rasanya geli bercampur nikmat.

Kedua tangan Sasuke juga tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya sudah sejak tadi menyelinap ke dalam baju Sakura dan mengusap-ngusap punggung Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura merinding. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke bahkan berhasil mengubah posisinya hingga menjadi terlentang di atas sofa dengan Sasuke yang berada di atasnya.

"Sa-Sasuke, cukup ahnn," desah Sakura. Sasuke yang seakan tak peduli kini mulai menjajahi leher Sakura. Laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Sakura itu mulai menjilat leher jenjang Sakura dengan erotis.

Selesai dengan leher, Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mata hitam Sasuke dapat melihat wajah tunangannya yang sudah memerah seperti buah kesukaannya. Sedangkan mata hijau Sakura dapat menangkap kalau pikiran Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya diambil alih oleh nafsu. Harus ada salah satu dari mereka yang menghentikan kegiatan ini!

Baru saja Sakura hendak protes, lagi-lagi Sasuke menciumnya. Kali ini ciumannya itu bahkan sangat brutal dan begitu menuntut. Sakura bahkan tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau dia juga menikmati setiap perlakuan Sasuke.

"Sakura..." ucap Sasuke di sela ciumannya. Kedua tangan laki-laki itu sudah sejak tadi meremas payudara Sakura yang masih tertutupi bra dan baju kerjanya.

"Shh Sasu, kumohan ahnn," Sakura masih berusaha menghentikan kegiatan mereka tapi rasanya begitu sulit. Saat merasakan tangan kiri Sasuke mulai turun ke bawah dan sudah berhasil meraba pahanya, seketika itu juga Sakura tersadar. Mata hijaunya membuka lebar dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke dari dirinya. "Sasuke!" bentaknya.

Sasuke juga seakan tersadar akan apa yang baru saja ingin ia lakukan. Laki-laki itu segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke posisi duduk. Ia juga membantu Sakura untuk duduk, bahkan membantunya untuk merapikan baju gadis itu yang terlihat kusut di beberapa bagian. "Maaf," ucapnya sambil menatap Sakura. "Aku hampir kelepasan, Sakura."

Tak tahan melihat Sasuke yang penuh penyesalan, gadis bermarga Haruno itu meraih wajah tunangannya. "Tidak, Sasuke. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena aku memang agak kolot kalau urusan begini. Aku ingin melakukannya pertama kali di malam pernikahan kita."

Sasuke ikut meraih tangan Sakura yang berada di pipinya dan meremasnya pelan. "Itulah yang membuatku mencintaimu. Kau sangat menghargai dirimu sendiri," balas Sasuke kemudian mengecup tangan Sakura yang tadi ia genggam.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke, karena kau begitu pengertian," sahut Sakura. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

"Hn," Sasuke segera mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura. Ia takut kalau ia akan kehilangan kendali lagi saat melihat senyuman menawan kekasihnya itu. "Aku lapar, Sakura."

Sakura terkikik geli mendengar nada Sasuke yang terdengar seperti anak kecil. "Kau mau kubuatkan pasta saus tomat?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Sakura segera meninggalkan Sasuke dan bergerak menuju ke sudut apartemennya yang berfungsi sebagai dapur. Dari tempatnya duduk, Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang sibuk memotong-motong tomat karena tidak ada sekat yang menutupi dapur dengan ruang tengah.

Sebenarnya sambil menunggu Sakura selesai memasak, Sasuke bisa saja menonton televisi tapi sayangnya dia jauh lebih suka melihat Sakura. Baginya, Sakura jauh lebih menarik dari semua acara di televisi. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menyatakan perasaannya pada teman masa kecilnya itu tapi ternyata hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama tiga tahun dan tahun depan mereka akan menikah.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit apartemen Sakura, ada banyak hal yang harus ia siapkan untuk pernikahan mereka. Dan ada banyak hal juga yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum ia mengikat janji suci dengan gadis pujaannya itu.

"Sasuke, kau akan menginap?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, nanti malam aku ada urusan, Sayang," sahutnya.

"Pekerjaan?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Hn," Sasuke menutup matanya saat bibirnya tanpa sadar telah berbohong. Bukan, urusan yang mau ia selesaikan bukanlah tentang pekerjaannya. Tapi urusan dari masa lalunya yang harus ia selesaikan nanti malam. Bukannya ada yang dinamakan white lies? Dan kebohongan yang baru saja ia lakukan adalah salah satunya.

.

.

.

Kushina melangkah masuk ke rumah anak tertuanya itu dengan langkah pelan. Rumah lantai dua sederhana yang nyaman dan hangat. Itulah yang dulu selalu ia rasakan setiap pergi ke sana tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Rumah ini terasa hampa.

Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah foto berpingkai kayu di atas meja yang berjejer di ruang tengah. Sebuah foto pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia saat itu. Tapi sekarang rasanya semua itu seperti mimpi. Kushina tidak mengerti dengan perangai menantunya yang mulai berubah semenjak kelahiran Boruto.

Wanita berusia 55 tahun itu menghela napas dan tanpa sadar menelungkupkan foto yang tadi ia lihat. "Mungkin aku akan masak sekarang. Naruto nanti pasti kelaparan," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Tepat pukul enam petang, ia dapat mendengar pintu pagar digeser dan diikuti dengan suara mobil. Ah, itu pasti Naruto. Baru saja Kushina akan membuka pintu depan, ternyata Boruto lebih dulu membukanya. Mata laki-laki mungil itu berbinar bahagia saat melihat Kushina.

"Nenek..." teriaknya senang dan segera saja ia memeluk kaki neneknya. "Nenek, hari ini Boruto senang sekali," lanjut anak itu dengan menggebu-gebu.

Kushina membungkukan tubuhnya. "Wah, memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Baru saja Boruto akan mulai bercerita, Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Ibu sudah sampai?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Kushina sebenarnya ingin menanyakan Naruto perihal perceraiannya tapi Boruto terus memaksanya untuk mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Nenek, dengarkan Boruto!" pekik anak itu kesal. "Jadi, tadi Boruto pergi ke taman bermain. Di sana ada badut, mereka keren sekali," ucapnya berbinar. "Terus Boruto bermain kuda-kudaan, Boruto jadi pangeran, Nek. Kemudian gulali, iya, gulalinya besar sekali, bibi Sakura yang akhirnya menghabiskannya. Terus..."

Sepertinya ocehan Boruto tidak akan berhenti, karena itu Kushina segera memotong ucapannya. "Boruto lanjut cerita nanti setelah mandi, bagaimana?"

Anak itu terlihat berpikir, "Hmm... baiklah, kalau begitu Boruto mandi dulu."

Setelah melihat Boruto masuk ke kamarnya, Kushina lantas mencari Naruto yang sedang membuat kopi di dapur. "Bagaimana urusanmu mengenai perceraian itu?"

Naruto menghembuskan napas. "Aku hanya perlu meminta tanda tangan Hinata, Bu. Setelah itu kami bisa ke pengadilan."

Kushina tersenyum sendu. Wanita itu menarik salah satu tangan anaknya dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Maafkan Ibu karena memaksamu kembali bersama Hinata dulu. Kalau saja ibu tahu Hinata ternyata tak sebaik itu, ibu pasti tak akan memaksamu menikahinya dan meninggalkan gadis yang kau suka itu. Ibu pikir kau hanya mengganggap gadis itu sebagai pelampiasan saja. Namanya Sakura, kan?" ucap Kushina panjang lebar. "Eh?" lanjutnya seakan tersadar sesuatu.

Naruto balas menepuk tangan ibunya. "Sudahlah, Bu, semuanya sudah terjadi. Lagipula, aku dan Hinata memang pernah saling mencintai walau sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

"Tunggu dulu, tadi Boruto bicara soal bibi Sakura, jangan-jangan..." ucap Kushina menggantung.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Ceritanya panjang, Bu. Dia sekarang bekerja sebagai pengacara dan tadi aku menemuinya. Kemudian dia membantuku untuk menjaga Boruto hari ini. Anak itu kelihatannya senang sekali."

"Benar, ini pertama kalinya Boruto tidak merengek meminta ibunya. Ngomong-ngomong Hinata tidak pernah pulang ke sini lagi?"

Naruto menghela napas berat. "Sudah tiga bulan lebih dia tidak menjenguk Boruto. Dia bahkan sepertinya sudah lupa dengan anaknya sendiri."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Maksud Ibu?" tanya Naruto balik. "Dia terlihat baik dan pekerjaannya sepertinya bagus."

Kushina terlihat sedikit salah tingkah. "Maksud Ibu begini. Kalau dia masih sendiri, mungkin kau bisa mendekatinya lagi. Kau masih menyukainya kan, Nak?"

Naruto menunduk sejenak kemudian kembali menatap mata ibunya. "Dulu, aku berpikir kalau aku sudah berhasil menghilangkan perasaan itu. Tapi, saat melihatnya lagi, tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi berharap kalau mungkin saja dia masih memiliki perasaan itu."

"Kalau begitu bersemangatlah, Boruto juga sepertinya menyukainya."

"Tapi, Bu, kurasa itu sulit. Dia pasti tidak akan mau berhubungan dengan duda beranak satu, kan?" balas Naruto sendu.

"Kalau kakak memang menyukainya, kakak bisa menjebaknya dan membuatnya hamil, kan? Itu pun kalau dia memang masih menyukaimu," celetuk seseorang yang sejak tadi mendengarkan ucapan Naruto dan Kushina.

"Karin!" bentak Kushina. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Naruto."

Naruto hanya menghembuskan napas melihat ibunya yang sedang mengomeli Karin. Ya, ide Karin memang gila. Tapi, entah mengapa dia tiba-tiba ingin melakukannya.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam Sasuke sampai di dalam apartemennya. Seperti janjinya pada dirinya sendiri, hari ini ia akan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan seseorang. Setengah jam yang lalu ia sudah mengirim pesan pada wanita yang ingin ia temui. Dan pasti sekarang wanita itu sudah ada di dalam apartemen milik Sasuke.

Begitu memasukkan password dan membuka pintu apartemennya, Sasuke disambut oleh seorang wanita yang hanya mengenakkan handuk mandi di tubuhnya. "Kau sudah datang, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini? Melelahkan?" tanya wanita itu sambil mengekori Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hinata, kita perlu bicara," ucapnya sambil berbalik dan menatap mata kelabu yang dulu pernah ia cintai itu.

Wanita bernama Hinata itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. "Baik, tapi setelah aku melakukan ini."

Tanpa peringatan, Hinata segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Belum sempat Sasuke memprotes, Hinata sudah lebih dulu menciumnya dengan membabi buta. Wanita itu bahkan sengaja menggesekkan payudaranya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

Tapi, Hinata tetaplah perempuan. Dengan sekali hentakan Sasuke berhasil melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Kubilang kita harus bicara, Hinata!"

Hinata tersenyum mengejek kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berada tepat di depan kemaluan Sasuke. "Kubilang setelah ini!" balas Hinata kemudian secepat kilat membuka resleting celana Sasuke dan segera mengeluarkan penis Sasuke yang mulai mengeras.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur pada dirimu sendiri, hm? Kau menginginkan ini, kan?" tanya Hinata kemudian segera menenggelamkan kepala penis Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya.

Dengan mulut yang sudah terlatih, Hinata mengulum kejantanan Sasuke bahkan sesekali menyedotnya hingga membuat Sasuke tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Shh... Gah!" erang Sasuke sambil meremas rambut Hinata. "Sial!" umpatnya saat dirinya mulai menegang.

Ah, sudahlah, bicaranya nanti saja. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah memuaskan nafsunya yang sudah bangkit.

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~

 **A/N: Jadi, sebenarnya fanfic ini sengaja dibuat untuk para reviewer yang bilang saya Hinata hater. Padahal di setiap fanfic yang saya buat selama ini, Hinata selalu menjadi orang baik dan suci, eh kok malah saya dibilang Hinata hater? Aduh, jadi enggak ngerti sama jalan pikiran fans nya Hinata. Makanya sekarang saya balik perannya, Hinata sudah saya buat jadi org jahat di sini dan Sakura jadi orang baiknya. Jadi, saya bukan Hinata hater lagi, kan?**

 **Dan buat kalian yang sudah mampir ke sini, jangan lupa review, pokoknya harus review yaa... Semua review diterima dengan senang hati :D Ayo, tumpahkan semua unek-unek kalian di kotak review hehe...**

 **INGET REVIEW YAAA~**


End file.
